


Cherry Tree

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cherry Tree, David is a bitch, Fluff, Keegan is gonna kill David when they make a second game, Keegan is still a badass even if I gave him a few emotions, Kissing, Logan is scared, Logan loves Keegan, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Training, idk what to add here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: I was listening to Cherry Tree by The National over and over again as I wrote this.I had my own interpretation, and searched to see how others interpreted it. The ones that were most common were two lovers trying to keep their relationship a secret even if one of them wants people to know, and honesty.(I also kind of imagine it could be about someone losing their virginity based on some of the lines) those are just my interpretations though.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744765
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of angsty, sorry.

* * *

Logan's first impression of Keegan had been power. Raw power. The strength in which he moved, and held Ajax, ready to burn the Federation to the ground for hurting his friend. 

He had been stunned. 

The way Keegan could fake a limp, could speak Spanish and how he took out those two guards. 

How he commanded Logan. 

Keegan was strong. 

Logan liked that about him. 

So much, that one night when the Ghosts had been drinking, drunk Logan thought it would be a good idea to knock on Keegan's door. 

When the door opens, he meets the exhausted blue eyes of the thirty-eight year old. 

"Logan?" His gravelly voice showed he had been sleeping. Or trying to. 

"Uh, I was," all confidence left him as he watched Keegan watching him. "Sorry to bother you sir. I'll leave." He tries to wobble away, but Keegan takes his arm gently, pulling him inside. 

"You should have some water." He locks the door behind them, grabbing Logan a water from his dresser. 

He takes it happily, thanking the older male. 

He drinks it slowly, not feeling so well now that he's actually in the room of Keegan P. Russ. 

"Sorry for intruding, sir." He leans away from the older male, whose calculating eyes rake over him slowly. 

"How much did you drink, kid?" His deep voice sends a shiver down Logan's spine. 

"A few beers, couple tumblers of whisky." He takes another sip of his water, noticing how Keegan's eyes follow his every movement. 

"Why'd you come here?"

Logan stops drinking to look at him. "To the Ghosts?" 

Keegan shakes his head. "No, beach boy, here. To my room. Why me?" 

He looks down at himself, wondering the same thing. 

"I don't know, I guess because I trust you?" He hiccups, before drinking more water. 

Keegan hums softly, his eyes creasing. 

"You're a good kid Logan, but you have no idea what you're doing right now." 

He furrows his brows, thinking he does know what he's doing. He's sitting in Keegan's room, drinking water. 

That's when Logan notices Keegan's only in pajama bottoms, showing off his well toned muscles. 

A soft, moan like noise escapes his lips, earning a soft growl from Keegan. 

He looks up, seeing a hunger in Keegan's eyes he's never seen before. 

"You should go, Logan." His voice sounds strained, as if it's taking everything in his will power to speak. 

"Sorry, sir." He takes the bottle, doing as Keegan said, leaving him. 

When Logan gets to his own room, he collapses, sleep over taking him. 

Days and missions go by without them speaking, and it bothers him. 

_Did I do something wrong?_

Finally, he and Keegan are put on their own mission, to take down an enemy ship. 

Easy.

When the lighthouse falls on him, he thinks for sure he's going to die. His breathing tube is out, he's being crushed, and his arm is stuck. 

He's thinks he's going to die until Keegan appears. "Let's get this shit off you!" 

When he helps Logan up, he startles the boy by squeezing him tightly. 

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me kid?"

Logan is unsure if he means don't let a lighthouse fall on him again, or just don't get hurt. 

The hug doesn't last long, and then Keegan's telling him to move and he follows. 

He follows him every where. 

Each mission, each chance he gets. He watches Keegan, studies him. Asking him to train him in hand to hand combat and how to escape if you're captured. 

Keegan takes all the attention and helps. 

One night though, when they're training late, Logan slips, falling onto Keegan and knocking him onto the ground. 

When he manages to push himself up, he's staring right at Keegan, his expression dark. 

Logan's face flushes. "I-I'm sorry sir!" He goes to move, but Keegan grabs him, pulling him back down. 

"Don't, don't go." They stare at each other for a few minutes, and before he knows it, Logan's leaned closer, gently pressing his lips to Keegan's. 

Just as he thinks he screwed up, Keegan's strong arms wrap around him, his right hand cupping Logan's face as he deepens the kiss. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." The older man groans, flipping them so he's on top, Logan's legs in either side of him, their groins pressed together. 

When Logan feels him, _really_ feels Keegan, hard and pressing against him, he can't help but moan. 

_He's big._

He clutches Keegan tightly, grinding up against him. 

"Keegan." Keegan nips at his lips and nose, grunting as he pushes Logan's hips down. 

He stares at the younger man for a good while, his hands still gripping his hips tightly. "Not now, kid. You're not ready." With that, he stands, pulling Logan up with him. 

He ends their training early, sending a slightly disheveled Logan back to his room. 

More days pass, and before he knows it, Keegan has left, by order of his father, and then the worse happens. 

He kills his father.

He didn't actually kill him, but he shot his father twice, even if it was mostly Rorke. 

He shot his father. 

_I killed my dad._

When they finally regroup, and make it to a safe place, Logan goes off on his own, staying in his newly assigned room. 

It's smaller than the last one, but he doesn't care. 

When a hard knock sounds at his door, he tells the person to go away. 

"Fuck off!" He yells, angry. 

David didn't come to see him. Didn't tell him it wasn't his fault. Didn't tell him it was. He just left Logan alone, to grieve even though he knows Logan doesn't grieve well. 

The sound of someone picking the lock startles Logan, and pisses him off. 

"I said fuck off!" He tries to keep the door closed, however the other person is stronger, shoving the door open. 

When Keegan spots Logan, his eyes red and puffy, his angry expression turns soft. 

He takes the younger male into his arms, shutting the door with his back. 

Logan tries to wiggle away, but he won't let him. 

"I've got you, kid. I've got you." After a few minutes of this, Logan finally settles, sobbing into Keegan's broad chest. 

"It's all my fault." He cries, gripping Keegan's shirt. 

He hears a few strands rip, but he can't find it in himself to care. 

_Logan is hurt._ Is all he can think. 

He kisses Logan's forehead, shushing softly as he continues to sob. "I know you feel responsible, Logan. I know you blame yourself. However, I need you to know that your father knew you didn't shoot him. That it wasn't you. You're a good kid, Logan. I know you're angry and sad, but it's not your fault. I don't care if that's not what you want to hear. It is not. Your. Fault." 

Logan had never heard so many words come out of Keegan's mouth. 

He looks up, blushing when Keegan wipes his tears away. 

"I soaked your shirt. I'm sorry." He wipes at his red face, guilt welling in his chest. 

Keegan looks down at his shirt, before pulling it up and off. 

Logan blushes harder, looking down. 

"You can look at me, Logan. I don't mind." He strokes his cheek, still feeling Logan's sadness. 

"I love it when you look at me." When Logan meets his eyes, he places a tender kiss to his lips, pulling him into his arms. 

"Can you help me forget, just for a little while?" His voice is soft, quiet. 

Keegan knows what he's asking, he doesn't mind. 

He wants to be distracted for a while too. 

When he takes Logan, it's slow, gentle. He makes love to Logan, loves him like the kid deserves. 

He never wants to see him hurt again. 

He'll kill Rorke for hurting him, and anyone else that does so. 

They continue on. Fighting with his brother, taking down the Federation slowly. 

When they make it to the ground array and shut it down, he thinks it's over. He can go back to Keegan and he'll be so proud of him. 

David has other plans. "Merrick, missiles away. We got a lead on Rorke, we're going after him." 

"Negative Hesh, return to rally point, we'll track him down together." 

"Sorry Merrick. Your mission is complete. Ours isn't." 

Logan wants to take down Rorke, he wants revenge, but something feels off as they fight through Federation soldiers and onto the train. 

Something heavy sinks in his gut. 

And when his brother says checkmate, his fears are confirmed. 

They fall, the impact knocking them all out. 

When he comes to, he tries to beat Rorke to the gun, the older male getting a shot off over his head. 

As he and David wrestle, Logan gets the gun, receiving ammo from his brother through the struggle. 

When he shoots Rorke, the bullet goes through and breaks the glass. 

Panic almost sets in, but he keeps himself calm. 

He drags Hesh out of there, onto a beach, where they sit. Watching Loki obliterate the Federation. 

"I'm proud of you Logan." 

The same thing his father said, yet it doesn't really feel the same. It doesn't mean as much to him as it does when Keegan says it. 

He looks to his right, hearing footsteps, and gets a boot to the face. When he tries to stab Rorke, he's stopped, and Rorke breaks his right arm. 

"Look at what you did. You're good." Rorke gets down on his knee. "You'd of been a hell of a ghost. But that's not gonna happen." He gets in Logan's face. "There ain't gonna be any ghosts. We're gonna destroy them together." 

He takes Logan's leg, beginning to drag him away from his brother. 

As he teaches for David, he begins to panic, a few tears welling in his eyes. _Keegan, Merrick, David! Help me!_

"Logan." David grunts. "Logan! LOGAN!" 

He passes out. 

When Merrick and Keegan arrive a while later, Keegan feels relieved. He'll get to see Logan. Get to be with him. No worries of war or Rorke. He'll get to be with Logan. 

However when he gets there, there's only David, a dead look on his face. 

"Where's Logan?" He snarls, dread starting to settle in his stomach. 

"Rorke." David mutters, earning a strangled cry from Keegan. 

"You said he was dead!" He stalks forward, standing in front of David. 

"Logan shot him, I thought, I thought he killed him. He was shot." Keegan grabs David by his vest and yanks him up, ignoring Merrick. 

"Where. Is. Logan?" 

David meets Keegan's gaze, sadness in his eyes. "He's gone. Rorke took him." 

Keegan's vision blurs, turning red. He punches David, knocking him down. Merrick grabs him but he fights. 

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you save him! Why David? Why?!" 

He tries to elbow Merrick but nothing's working. 

David refuses to meet his gaze, angering him more. 

"You just let him take him?" He manages to push Merrick off him, stalking towards David. 

"You let Rorke take Logan." His voice is quiet now, hurt. 

"I'm sorry." 

Something in Keegan snaps. His knees hit the sand, his eyes dead as he scans their surroundings. When he spots what looks like drag marks in the sand, he follows them. 

He follows them for a good while, Merrick having stayed behind with David. 

Occasional blood splatter terrifies him, but he continues. 

Finally he reaches the end of the trail, but no Logan. 

By the way the sand was moved, he took a guess a helicopter managed to pick them up. 

Without a second thought, Keegan let's out a scream, feeling it rip out of his throat and burn. 

He screamed and screamed, for what felt like hours. He screamed until his voice stopped working. 

When the Ghosts managed to catch up with him, no one touched him. 

After a few more minutes, Keegan just followed them blindly.

They made it back to base. 

No Logan. 

_No Logan._

He sits on the couch, the couch he once held Logan on due to a nightmare. 

He makes his way to his room, remembering how Logan woke him up one morning, breakfast in hand. 

It was a damn good breakfast. 

He pauses at Logan's door, afraid to open it. 

When he does, he immediately collapses on Logan's bed, breathing in his scent, gasping for air when he holds his breath too long. 

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I should've been there. I should've protected you." He clutches Logan's pillows tightly, allowing himself to cry. To let it all out and cry. 

Hours after he fell asleep, he makes it back downstairs. 

"Keegan?" David tries, but he ignores him. 

Instead he digs through their maps, and any bit of Intel on Rorke's hiding spots he can. 

"We're going after him, you hear me? We're going to get Logan back." He glares at the other Ghosts, daring them to speak against him. 

"I'm going to get him back." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I created a playlist of songs I thought fit Keegan x Logan, so if you want to see more let me know, perhaps I'll turn it into a series!


End file.
